<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everybody Gets High by Allineedarebooks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730400">Everybody Gets High</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allineedarebooks/pseuds/Allineedarebooks'>Allineedarebooks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Multi, Murder, Murder and Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Vampires are sexy, fight me, heidi is bi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allineedarebooks/pseuds/Allineedarebooks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heidi gazed across the crowd of bodies, Demetri doing the same by her side. Her eyes danced over faces and bodies, searching for her perfect victim.</p>
<p>Heidi and Demetri get away from Volterra briefly to seek out their own snacks.  They find themselves in a club, ready to play with their food a bit before feasting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demetri/Heidi (Twilight)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everybody Gets High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok but the Volturi seem really sadomatistic, right? </p>
<p>I think so, and I absolutely ran with it for this fic. So here are my two favourite Voltui members, Heidi and Demetri basking in all their vices, being the evil bloodthirsty vampires they are. </p>
<p>This fic was inspired by Everybody Gets High by MISSIO, so you can listen to that and imagine that's one of the songs playing at the club. </p>
<p>Enjoy, please feel free to leave a kudos or comment. Thanks xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The music was almost deafening, so bass-heavy that the whole room seemed to vibrate. The smell was heavenly, delicious humans crammed together, the sweet smell of blood was hypnotic.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Heidi gazed across the crowd of bodies, Demetri doing the same by her side. Her eyes danced over faces and bodies, searching for her perfect victim. A singular woman stuck out for her, her scent strong and sweet. She was shorter than Heidi, about 5’4 with long white-blonde hair. The woman looked heavenly, swinging her hips to the beat of the music, completely lost in her own world. The blonde opened her eyes and immediately caught Heidi’s eye, levelling her gaze as if in invitation.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Demetri noticed, leaning close to her and muttering in her ear.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Another blonde? Really Heidi?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She ignored him, tossing her mahogany coloured hair over her shoulder.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Heidi prowled towards her, smirking as her black eyes appraised the woman’s body before gazing at her exposed neck. She left Demetri to find his own snack.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I’m Heidi,”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She introduced herself as soon as the girl would be in earshot. Heidi heard her own voice over the music, confident and sultry. The girl's eyes widened as they quickly shot over Heidi’s body, barely covered in the skintight black dress she wore. Heidi heard the girl's heartbeat quicken, maybe she was excited or maybe she was nervous, intimidated by Heidi’s supernatural beauty. She didn’t back down, however as she met Heidi’s eye again.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Sienna”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The girl, Sienna, introduced herself and gazed behind Heidi, looking for someone. “Was the man you came in with your boyfriend?” She looked anxious for Heidi’s answer.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No, darling Sienna. Now, how about I get you a drink?” Heidi would not touch the drink herself, not wanting to have to throw it back up later, but she wanted the girl to be placated, to relax further and lower her guard.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Sure, thanks” Sienna responded before moving towards the bar. Heidi followed close behind before reaching to take the girl’s hand. <em>Lull her into a false sense of security, and then when the moment comes, STRIKE.</em></p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1"><em>“</em>Two tequila shots, please.” Heidi ordered, flashing her card at the bartender. The debit was under an alias, of course, and Heidi presumed she wouldn’t use it for a while after tonight. <em>Let them trace the card back to her</em>, she thought, <em>I’d like to seem them try</em>.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Sienna took her shot, licking the salt first then downing the clear liquid. She bit into the lime, eyeing Heidi intensely. Heidi moved closer to her then, linking her arm around the blondes slender waist and inching close to Sienna’s face. Heidi smelt the alcohol on her breath, and leaning forward she kissed the girl. She tasted salt on her lips, the tang of lime on her tongue. The girl gasped and wrapped her arms around Heidi’s neck, crushing her chest into Heidi’s.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Sienna broke the kiss, looking at Heidi with unbridled passion in her eyes. Heidi smirked, gazing over the girl's sweet face.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You’re so beautiful” the girl muttered, absolutely lost in Heidi’s allure. She was more drunk on Heidi than the alcohol.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Let’s dance” Heidi suggested, before untangling herself from the girls warm skin and reaching for her hand to lead her into the crowd of people.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The sea of bodies reeked of sweat and sour alcohol, swishing and grinding in waves. Heidi stood in the middle of it, the small blonde all but hanging off her neck. Heidi appraised the girl, she was pretty, of course she didn’t even shine a light to Heidi’s shocking beauty. What lured her the most was her scent. The girl's blood called to her, smelling of the sweetest roses and warming vanilla. Heidi felt venom pool in her mouth, hungry and wanting. She waited though, enjoying playing with the clueless girl.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The girl's brown eyes sought hers before she stood on her toes to kiss Heidi. <em>I barely have to do anything</em>, Heidi thought smug and confident. <em>This was perfect</em>.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Heidi slipped her hands down the girl's body, feeling her warm skin. It was always a pleasant comfort she found in the warm skin of humans, so unlike her own cold marble skin. She brushed the sides of the girl's breasts, travelling down the curve of her waist and settled on her swinging hips.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><em>How stupid she must be</em>, Heidi thought, <em>the girl didn’t even bat an eyelash when she made contact with my stone-cold skin</em>.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">With a firm grip on the girl's hips, she turned her so that she faced away from Heidi. She pulled her back, flush with Heidi’s front, and ground the girls ass into her. Heidi swung her hips with Sienna’s, trailing her hands over the girl's stomach.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She looked up and caught Demetri’s scent. He was a little aways from them, a mousy looking brunette tangled in his arms. He smirked at her, before moving his partner in a position that mirrored Heidi and Sienna. Heidi smirked back, eying him as he copied her caresses on his own partner. Heidi took the challenge and started grouping at Sienna’s breasts, almost groaning when she saw Demetri mirror her movements. She wished for his hands on her body, and for a fleeting moment, she wanted to throw the blonde trollop away and have Demetri all to herself. But then she was reminded by the steady and fast beating of the girl's heart, pumping that delicious smelling blood around her body.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Overcome, she nudged the girl's hair out of the way and buried her head into the girl's neck. The scent was even stronger and she saw the pumping of the girl's artery. She inhaled her scent, dizzy with the sweetness of it before peppering light kisses along the girls carotid artery. She barely heard the girl sigh as she wound her hands up to cover Heidi’s on her breasts.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Heidi was all but lost in the <em>thump thump thump</em> of the girl's pulse, eerily in time with the beat of the music. She brushed her nose over the backside of the girl’s ear, licking at the salty sweat of the girl’s skin. She gently brushed her teeth against the goosebumps on her skin, not to draw blood, but just to tease and play. Heidi felt the girl shudder and collapse back against her. She looked up briefly at Demetri, struggling to take her attention away from the sweet smell of blood. He looked back at her, signalling towards the back of the club.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Heidi leaned forward to whisper in the girl’s ear-</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Come with me.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The girl had no chance of rejecting her command as she was dragged along after Heidi, her arm firmly gripped by Heidi’s talons. Demetri trailed behind, his grip firm on the ass of his brunette victim. He watched the swish of Heidi’s hips, tempting him. She was playing with him just as much as the little blonde. It was a dangerous game, but a game they both knew well.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">They made it to a small VIP suite they had booked, secluded and quiet. Heidi sat gracefully on the leather couch before dragging the blonde backwards onto her lap. She buried her head back into the girl’s neck, leaving a trail of light bites on the girl’s neck and shoulders. Sienna’s eyes were unfocused and hooded. She was caught by Heidi, hook and snare. Heidi gazed at Demetri, indicating he sit. He did so, moving his brunette to straddle him on the couch adjacent to Heidi’s.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The two vampires met each others gaze in a knowing look, both practiced in their little game. Demetri traced one hand over his victim's neck, the other holding firmly at her waist. He brought his head down, deeply inhaling. Heidi did the same, both of them inhaling the sweet scent before biting hard into soft, warm flesh.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The two victims barely registered what was happening, too dazed to realise what was happening. Heidi closed her eyes, relishing the warm sweetness of the blood that filled her mouth, brushing over her tongue before all but inhaling the sweet nectar. The blonde shuddered and then started struggling in her arms, eyes wide in fear and realisation.</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1"><em>Too late</em>, Heidi thought as she continued to drink, soon leaving the girl bloodless and dead.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Heidi snapped her eyes open, tossing the lifeless body to the side and launching herself at Demetri. He finished drinking and pushed his meal away, grabbing at Heidi and smashing his mouth to hers.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Their teeth clashed, tongues delving into each others mouths, tasting the blood of each others victims. Heidi mashed her breasts into his chest, tugging hard at the hair at the base of his neck. The only thing that mattered was him, the world around them blurred. Demetri’s hands squeezed her ass, tugging her dress up to feel her skin.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Their bloodlust was sated, and now the need for each other was unmatched, an animalistic lust that overtook their senses.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Heidi felt him hard beneath her and ground herself down on him. She gasped when she felt his hands under her underwear, trailing along her slit before plunging two fingers into her. She growled at him, biting the exposed skin of his neck, not unlike how she had bitten the blonde girl now lying dead on the floor.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She rode his hand, quickly undoing his jeans and fishing his cock out. She stroked him, hard and firm in her hand as he hissed at her touch. He tore his hand out of her, ripping her underwear off her body in two pieces. He lifted her up by her waist and in a fluid motion they both knew well, she positioned him at her entrance as he plunged her down onto him. They gasped in unison at the penetration, frozen momentarily in awe before moving together.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Demetri held onto her as he thrust up, grunting each time he hit the back of her tunnel. Heidi matched his movements, dragging herself up and pushing down as he thrust up. The feeling of fullness felt so good, and she moaned as he hit the sensitive parts inside her. He reached down then, to work her clit in swift and efficient swipes, edging her closer and closer.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She met his eyes then, red and bright. Nothing was more beautiful to her than the redness of his eyes after he had just fed.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She turned to butter in his arms as her orgasm overtook her, every nerve in her body tingling with the intensity of her pleasure. Demetri stopped for a moment, letting her come down from her high.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He watched her in wonder, her head tilted towards the sky, revealing her neck and chest to him. He wished he could have her naked, completely bare to him. He wanted to take her from this place, with its stench of sweating humans and have her all to himself, naked and in pleasure.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She looked at him then, kissing him with passion as she swivelled her hips for him, signalling him to continue. He did, thrusting into her again, seeking his own release. He pulled the front of her dress down, careful not to rip the fabric and captured her breast in his mouth, biting softly on the peak of her nipple. She moaned a guttural sigh, pushing him over the edge. He orgasmed, coming inside of her with a strangled grunt, his fingers clutching wildly at her hips. Heidi, drawing her fingers through his hair.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><em>Was there anything better than blood and sex</em>, Heidi thought as they recovered, folding her arms around her lover's neck, sated and satisfied.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Let's get out of here, Heids.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Demetri muttered, pulling her up and off of him. She felt a cool emptiness as his cock left her, she yearned to feel the feeling of fullness again. She shifted her dress back into place, making herself presentable so they could slip out of the club unnoticed. She watched him with a hunger in her eyes as he tucked himself back into his jeans. She stood then and grabbed his hands, pulling him up to meet her. She kissed him once, loving and soft.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He held her hand as they exit the club, completely indifferent about the two bodies they had left behind. The night air was cool and the two vampires stood hand in hand, inhaling the fresh air.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hungers placated, both having fed and fucked, now basking in the comfortable silence of companionship.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">But they weren’t done.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The night was still young.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>